The Long Run
by Mysterious Canadian Otaku
Summary: It's a pretty lame title, but i'll change it after I get an inspiration. Lol, not much romance or adventure right now, but that's to come. The rating is gonna change as well. My first Fic ever, so please R&R!!! **CH 2 UP**
1. Prologue

The heat blazed through the night as the small house burned, the wooden material easily succumbing to the flames. From down in the city, the small burning house looked like a torch in the night, on top of it's hill. The residents had long since ran, leaving for their own safety.  
  
From the large oak tree in the corner of the yard, that had not yet caught on fire, a dark shadow watched, it's glowing eyes sad, clearly expressing regret at what was happening. Just as quickly as it appeared, it left, quick as lightning.  
  
As the fire department began to arrive, they quickly went to work trying to douse the flames. However, one of the veichles approaching the house was not a truck, but a small black car. Having to stop because of the barricade, one of the back doors swung open, and a little girl lept out, and ran straight towards the burning building.  
  
"Grandpa!!" The child desperately cried, arms outstretched, tears streaming down her face. But before she could get any farther, a woman, who had emerged from the front passengers side scooped her up and held her away form the flames.  
  
The little girl cried and buried her face into the woman's neck. "He's gone, now I'm all alone..."  
  
"Don't worry, love, you aren't alone." The woman said, trying to console the child. Although, in her heart, she didn't know what was to become of the girl. Her family was now all gone, all she had was...  
  
"GET OUT OF MY WAY!!" A loud voice bellowed from the car, as several scuffles were heard from someone trying to escape from the car. "She needs me! MOVE!" Kicking one of the doors open, a yellow medabot, KBT type, emerged from the car and immeadiately ran to the little girl, shoving the woman out of the way. "You still have me, I'll always be here for you."  
  
The child whimpered, and clung to the medabot, like the machine was it's mother. "Please...." the girl whispered, tears falling down her cheeks, "don't leave me too.."  
  
The medabot shook it's head, dismissing the idea.  
  
"Never. I'll never go. You and me are together for the long run." 


	2. Let's Get Off The Ground

**Disclaimer** I dun own Medabots, or any of the characters. I will after I introduce some of my own.  
  
((Anyway! This happens after the end of series, and the group has found out Space Medafight X/Phantom Renegades real identity. He's basically been aquitted of all charges, so he isn't a wanted criminal. That's about all that I've changed, and I'll occasionally recap along the way.))  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"C'mon Miss Erika! We'll miss the limo!"  
  
Erika grumbled as she heard her medabot calling. "I'm coming! I just need to grab my bag!" She pulled open the closet doors and pulled out the purple backpack. Slamming the door shut again, she headed out into the hallway, and bounced down the small flight of stairs. "Did you get my suitcase?"  
  
"Yes, Miss Erika," Brass said, sounding almost like a sigh, "I remembered your suitcase. Karin's butler has already put it in the trunk."  
  
Giving her mom a quick hug and a goodbye, Erika followed her medabot, Brass, out of the front door, and out to the shiny white limo that awaited them, parked by the curb. From inside the windows, she could see Karin's friendly face, along with the somewhat grim look of Samantha. Geeze, she should lighten up once and a while.  
  
As she opened the door for Brass and herself to get inside, she could see Neutranurse and Peppercat seated further inside the body of the car. Brass scrambled over to them, and immeadiately started a friendly conversation.  
  
Erika got in herself, and slid over, sitting beside Samantha and across from Karin. "Oh! I'm so excited!" she exclaimed, holding her hands tightly in her lap. "I can't believe it! I'm going to America!"  
  
Karin smiled as the car lurched into motion, her usual polite way, but held up a hand. "North America actually, Canada to be more precise. I've seen pictures of it, it seems like a beautiful country."  
  
"Heh..." Samantha sighed from beside Erika, "They didn't place very well in the World Robattle Cup, they this is going to be a piece of cake..."  
  
Erika jumped in, not waiting for Karin to say anything. "Hey, we ARE going for a tournament, an invitational tournament. You're lucky Koji's cousin has let us come along, I heard only the best will be there."  
  
Peppercat slid over to sit beside her medafighter. "Cheer up, Boss. You do get out of school, after all."  
  
Samantha lowered her head, but grinned none the less. "Yeah, there is that!"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Medabee tapped his metal foot against the asphalt landing pad. Where was Karin's limo? He couldn't wait to get out of here, there were robattles waiting! "How long are we going to have to wait?!?"  
  
Koji looked over to Medabee, and shot him a nasty glare. "Just wait, you commoners have no manners. A beautiful lady like Karin has to have time to make a proper entrance."  
  
Medabee glanced over to Ikki, wondering was he was thinking, but he should have known. The medafighter was drooling, started off at the very mention of Karin's name. He sighed, and shook his head, and waited.  
  
Suddenly, as if on cue, the white limo rolled out onto the landing pad. Karin, Erika, and Samantha emerged from the car, their meadbots following. They all walked over to meet the group, and Koji's and Karin's numerous employees loaded the plane with their luggage.  
  
"I'm glad we're all here!" Karin said, enthusiastically, looking over the group. Ikki, Koji, Erika, Samantha. She spotted Spyke and Sloan coming out of a building, stuffing their pockets with candy bars. Apparently they had been visiting the vending machine.  
  
"Uh.. Hey!" Spyke yelled, waving his hand, seeing that the others had arrived. "Thanks for flying us over Koji!"  
  
Koji growled and pushed Spyke away, as he was about to become victim to a hug. "Just don't give me your common germs..."  
  
The crunching of gravel was heard as yet another car pulled up, a shiny black one. The door opened up, and out stepped Dr. Aki, followed by a familiar masked figure....  
  
Ikki nearly jumped out of his skin. "Henry!! What are you doing here...?"  
  
Henry merely smiled. "I couldn't very well let Team Japan go without me, could I? I'm not missing out on this."  
  
"Mr. Koji," A tentative voice asked, from the direction of the aircraft, "We are ready fro you to board sir.."  
  
Koji nodded, in approvement. "Yes, good job. Everyone on."  
  
The whole group of people and medabots milled onto the jet, and spaced themselves out in the seats.  
  
"One things for sure," Sloan said, making himself comftorble across a whole row of 3 seats, "We have lots of room."  
  
"And it's all Koji's doing, offering to fly us over for free!" Karin exclaimed, from where she was stuffing her bag into one of the overhead bins.  
  
Ikki turned crimson, with jealousy. "Well, It's not such a BIG deal..." he mumbled to himself, slouching into one of the seats.  
  
Medabee slapped him on the back. "Dun worry, buddy. You'll forget about her soon enough."  
  
Dr. Aki cleared his voice from the doorway of the plane. "Excuse me, but I'm afraid I'll have to leave you now. I wish you a good trip. Alas I can't come, I have some work to take care of at the Medabot Corporation."  
  
Henry snorted, from where he was sitting near the front, no Arcbeetle in sight. "Yeah right, you probably just want to eat all the pudding form the Hopmart while I'm away.."  
  
Dr. Aki turned red and stuttered, apparently at a loss for words.  
  
Medabee laughed from his seat. "Don't worry, Aki, I'll bring you some maple syrup!!" 


	3. Arrival In Canada Another Metabee?

The engines on the jet roared as they were thrown into reverse, slowing down the aircraft as it taxied down the runway. Outside the windows, on the small fields inter crossing between the pavement strips, small mounds of snow could still be seen, remnants of the winter that had only just passed.  
  
"Hey! Look!" Arika cried as she sat up in her seat, on her knees, looking out the window. "Snow! I hear they get it here all the time."  
  
Spyke blinked and shivered, and not from the cold. "Oooo... I hear they use dogsleds here alot... I hope sled dogs aren't really big..."  
  
Cyandog snorted, apparently offended, from the seat next to his medafighter. "I'm a dog type medabot Spyke, that's like insulting family...." He sniffled, and sunk further into the padded seat.  
  
Ikki stood up in the isle and stretched, the plane now resting gently near the terminal. "Get real Cyandog, you only LOOK like a dog on the outside. You have monkey medal, remember?" He waited for a response, but after getting none, proceeded to pull his bag out of the overhead bin.  
  
A cold blast of air drifted through the body of the plane, as the door near to the cockpit opened. Everyone immediately crowded around the exit, wanting to get off first. Muffled cries and protests echoed until a commanded voice and hand shoved through the crowd like a knife.  
  
"Move you simpletons! This is MY jet and I'LL get off first! Besides, my cousin should be here waiting for us." Koji shoved through the crowd, and headed down the small flight of stairs onto the landing pad. He shivered, it was cold here. His eyes wandered the area, but he could see no one here to greet them. How rude.... He though she would have more manners than this....  
  
"Well??" Arika shouted, as she escaped from the others and stomped down the stairs, the rest of the gang in hot pursuit.  
  
Everyone stood mulling, until the heard a shout, coming from the direction of the building.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Uh... What was that?" Samantha said, taking a glance around.  
  
"Over here!! Are all you Japanese this brainless?"  
  
"Hey!" Spyke growled, offended. "I think that was an insult."  
  
**Cue humorous pause and anime sweatdrops**  
  
A loud groan was heard, and the speaker stepped forward. "What's the deal? Do I blend in with the scenery or something?"  
  
Ikki nearly fainted, at the sight of the speaker. Another KBT! Another Medabee!  
  
"You.." He stammered, obviously suprised. "Medabee! Look!"  
  
Medabee snorted, and gave a small nod. "I see, Ikki. My optics are working fine..."  
  
"Kay!" Koji grinned, a rare occurrence, and led the group over to the doors, walking beside the new KBT type. "Is Ayumi here?"  
  
"No," Kay answered with a shake of her head. "She was too busy preparing for the tournament and your arrival." She paused, and took a look at the group. "Good thing we have some extra room, you sure brought enough people."  
  
They entered the doors, and turned right, heading down a small hallway, clearly lit. "So you guys are Team Japan huh? You'll be getting a kick outta this tournament." She gave Sumilidon a playful shove. "So you used the Medaforce, huh?"  
  
Sumilidon nodded, being quiet as usual. "I did."  
  
"Here." Kay gestured through another set of doors, out into a private parking lot, where a large van, and a yellow bus were waiting. "We'll take these to the Gardens."  
  
"The Gardens? Is that where we'll be staying?" Samantha asked, piping up from the back of the crowd.  
  
The yellow KBT gave a curt nod, ushering the group over to the bus. "Yeah, that's right. The Gardens is where me and Ayumi live. It's alot like a farm, but without all the animals. You'll see when we get there." She gave a kick on the door, alerting the driver inside. He opened the door, and let the group inside. Kay waved on all the people, but stood outside the door herself.  
  
"Aren't you coming too?" Brass asked, poking her head over top one of the seats.  
  
"Oh yeah," Kay said, giving a wave as she started to walk away. "I'm going in the van, with the guy who's bringing your luggage. I'll meet you there."  
  
The doors to the small bus closed, with the sound of moving air. Everyone found a place to sit, luckily, as the bus lurched into motion, following closely behind the van. Ikki walked up to the front of the moving viechle, steadying himself by gripping the seats as he moved down the small aisle. He blinked in suprise, as he spotted the driver, who was only as old as Henry was.  
  
"Hey um... uh.... how long is it gonna take to get to where we're going?" He asked, feeling uncomftorble, not knowing the guy's name.  
  
The driver smiled, looking up into the rear view mirror at Ikki's reflection. He had blue eyes, spiky bleached blonde hair, and, as Ikki quickly noticed, a medawatch strapped on his left wrist. "Fourty five mintutes. Just sit back and enjoy the ride, not that there's much to see out here. Lots of undeveloped land on the praries, unlike Japan."  
  
"Thanks. I'm Ikki."  
  
"Nice to meet ya, Ikki. I'm Gavin, I'm on the same Robattle Team as Ayumi. I hang out at The Gardens alot, so I'm sure I'll be seeing alot of you guys, not to mention facing you in the tournament. I assume you won't get knocked out easily?" Gavin added, with a wink.  
  
Koji shook his head from the seat behind the driver, apparently listening to the conversation. "You better believe it. We came in first in the World Robattle Tournament. This kind of competetion is chump change."  
  
Gavin smirked and turned his eyes back to the road. "Just keep on your toes, you guys. I'm sure we'll give you a run for your money."  
  
~*~*~*~*~ 45 Minutes Later ~*~*~*~*~  
  
The passengers of the bus were pushed to one side as the viechle turned onto a gravel driveway, the last leg of the trip to The Gardens. The gravel ground under the wheels as the bus headed down the tree lined lane, right now, barren, lost their leaves because of winter.  
  
Everyone sat, mouths agape as the first glimpses of the property came into view.  
  
"That's amazing...." Henry remarked, the only one out of the group to speak.  
  
Gavin smirked, knowing what they were thinking. "Just wait 'till you guys see the inside."  
  
"I've never seen so many in one place!" Erika shrieked, excitedly.  
  
Karin nodded. "There sure are alot of them."  
  
Ikki blinked, confused and turned to Gavin. "How could Ayumi deal with all of these.....?"  
  
((Deal with all of what? ^^ ooo!! Tune in next time to find out! Yeah I know, crappy ending, but my brain is severely damaged after a week of Exams.)) 


End file.
